Memories of Loneliness
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: One-shot from Minako's POV, right before Usagi's awakening as Serenity and before Venus joins the inners.


She had been searching for what felt like ages. At every turn of a corner, at every bus station, everywhere. Blue eyes would continually scan the area, searching for a face she wasn't even sure she'd recognize in this life. Artemis had told her that it was quite possible their princess would look different from what she'd looked like lifetimes before, however, something told Minako that no matter what she looked like, she'd know her.

And it was true.

After some time, she'd finally found her. Though the girl never once saw her, Minako saw her. From across the street, blue eyes caught sight of the bubbly blue-eyed blonde, hair twisted into odangos, her skirts swirling as she ran down the sidewalk, clearly late for school. She couldn't quite explain how she knew that that girl was the princess, her princess, but she just knew. And from the way Artemis had looked upon the girl, he knew it as well. He looked up at her, giving her a nod, his eyes bright. Minako watched as she went, a small smile blooming across her features. Even in this life, her princess seemed to be the same. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of finally being reunited with the princess and her fellow guardians.

"It's time to make contact." Artemis said after a moment, to which Minako merely nodded, still to caught up in the moment to speak. The white cat leaped up to settle upon her shoulder, his weight and warmth comforting as always. "She's going to need you. They're all going to need you."

[ x x x ]

_The castle was tumbling down… The great, tall pillars were crashing to the ground, shaking it like an earthquake. The yellow-clad Senshi spun, eyes desperately searching for her charge. "Venus!" Mars was at her side, sporting a bruised cheek, her violet eyes sparking like fire. She turned, following her line of sight, only to see their princess in the hands of the Earth Prince, right in the heart of the battle. "We have to reach her," Venus heard herself shout above the noise, to which the other three Senshi nodded their assent. "No matter the cost!" Venus added, raising her hand high into the air. The others followed suit, their gloved hands momentarily grasping in the air before they set off at a run, sprinting towards the royal couple. _

_It wouldn't be that easy to reach them though. The youma were everywhere- the earthlings had been completely corrupted by the darkness of the being Metalia, and they were no longer human, that much was certain. Venus could feel it within her heart, something bad was going to happen, something worse than just the fall of their beautiful kingdom. "Jupiter, your left!" Venus cried out, distracted by the new wave of evil coming towards them. The green Senshi eradicated them with a thunderclap, but it was evident they were all beginning to wear thin. They just had to reach the princess and get her away to safety, that was it. They could make it. They had to. _

"_My god…" Mercury was slowing to a stop, her eyes widening in horror, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Venus turned to see what she was seeing; the attack that was headed straight for their princess. Venus could see the fear registering on her features- but what could she do? She knew nothing, she couldn't get away, she couldn't flee… But then…_

"_NOOOO!" _

_They all heard her anguished cry as Prince Endymion turned his back to the attack, taking it full force for her. The attack knocked them both off their feet, sending their bodies sprawling to the ground. Serenity was rising back up, her hair askew, her blue eyes full of tears that began to pour down her pale cheeks. "Endymion!" She screamed, such a gut-wrenching scream that Venus flinched as if physically struck. Beside her, Mars was staring in shock at the scene, her hands clenching into tight fists. Venus knew now that it was imperative that they reached her. She was all alone out there, an easy target for any one on the other side to strike down. _

_But then… Venus watched as Serenity was reaching for Endymion's sword. For one moment, Venus thought she intended on using it to protect herself. But that… That thought was so very wrong. "Princess!" Venus screamed, a split second too late. The four guardians watched as their princess plunged the sword into her own chest, the spray of blood staining her white dress crimson. Her hands loosened their grip and a moment later, the sword clamored to the ground at her side. She slumped over Endymion's chest, clearly, obviously, dead. _

"_Princess!" The four Senshi screamed together, as if the power of their voices might jolt the girl back to life. But, no avail. They sprinted forward, all thought lost, the only thing on their minds now was reaching her side. As they ran, the great being Metalia laughed through Beryl. _

_"Dead… The prince and princess are dead! It is all over! The moon is lost!" There came a loud crash, much like a thunderclap, and a wave of power crashed into the Senshi. They were knocked down, thrown hard onto the ground, beaten nearly to the end. This was it then… It was all over… Venus forced her eyes open, gaze falling onto Serenity and Endymion. She outstretched her hand, ignoring the pain which is caused her… From above came the same noise and Venus knew the next attack was only moments away. She just needed… Just needed to touch her, just one last time… Her hand grasped Serenity's and then, the attack hit, and everything was gone._

[ x x x ]

With a gasp she awoke, sitting straight up in bed, her whole body drenched in an icy sweat. Breathing deep, Minako leaned back against her pillows, raising her hands to press against her face. She felt Artemis leap down from his spot on her desk to the bed, his slight weight moving from her feet up her legs until he sat himself down on her stomach. "Minako-chan…?" He questioned softly, forcing her to remove her hands from her face. He sighed at the sight of her, eyes teary, cheeks tear-stained. He knew it was hard for her, suffering through the memories alone… But soon, soon she would have her comrades and a princess once more.

"I'm fine," the blonde said, turning over, forcing Artemis off her body. He cast her a look but said nothing more, knowing it was useless to talk to her in such a moment. He instead curled up beside her, his warmth close, reminding her she wasn't as alone as she thought. After a few moments, Artemis felt her warm palm against his back and he opened one eye to peer up at her as she drifted back to sleep. She needed her comrades for more reasons than one, that much was certain.

For so long it had only been the two of them, searching high and low for their precious princess. Artemis had thought that they might never find her- after all, she could have been reborn anywhere and in any time. But, it was evident that the Queen had thought this all through that day, when she wished upon the ginzuishou to send them all to earth to be reborn. They had all been reborn in the same year, within months of one another, in the same general areas.

Artemis closed his eyes once more, certain now that Minako had fallen back asleep. He offered up a little prayer to the Queen, who he knew was still out there somewhere, looking over them even this day still. She had planned for their rebirths and reunion and it seemed that day had finally come.

[ x x x]

The battle that raged was a fierce one.

Minako knew she couldn't just step in- she needed to evaluate their skill levels. She had to see each one of them in action before revealing herself to them. It was clear that they each had an undeniable strength, but they were all so new to this life… They needed time to get stronger, time that they simply did not have. But, no matter, she would guide them and they would protect the princess together.

Speaking of, she watched as the evil being Zoisite reached out, grasping Sailor Moon around the neck. His power had grown, that much she could tell. Minako watched as the other Senshi tried desperately to save her from his clutches- but not one of them could get to her. "Now," Artemis said, leaping down into the fray, landing atop the evil being's head. For a moment, Zoisite was surprised, his grasp slacking only slightly, but just enough that Sailor Moon's airflow had returned to normal. "Sailor Moon, get down now!" Artemis ordered and the blonde turned to look, her shock registering at the appearance of yet another talking cat. However, she did as she was told, yanking herself from Zoisite's slackened grip and she threw herself upon the ground.

Just in time too, for a moment later, a crescent shaped item came flinging from the darkness, crashing into Zoisite, destroying him. Sailor Moon gasped, looking back towards where the item had come from. Descending from the shadows came a female form, long hair flowing in the wind around her. The barried Zoisite had erected dispersed and she felt Tuxedo Kamen's presence almost immediately, though where he stood, she was not sure. Around her, the other Senshi were gathering, their eyes all falling upon the female who stood before them.

Her lips were curving into the softest of smiles as her gaze fell upon Sailor Moon's surprised face- but Minako reminded herself not to give anything away. "No way! Sailor V, how'd you get here?" Jupiter was crying out, her voice sounding as shocked as Usagi felt. "You don't look like the Sailor V we're used to!" Mars spoke next, stepping up to stand just behind Sailor Moon.

"You're right…" Minako said with a small laugh, lifting to her eyes a pair of red angular goggles, which she promptly placed over her bright blue eyes. Sailor Moon gasped, hands rising to cover her mouth in her surprise.

"Don't call her that!" Artemis stepped up, speaking fiercely, as if offended by their words. "She's not just Sailor V! She's also… Heiress to the Moon Kingdom and the ginzuisho, Princess Serenity!" He announced, causing a collective gasp to go up around the other girls. Minako could hardly contain herself, to be this close to the actual princess… No, she told herself, keep it together, its not time yet…

It was at that moment that Usagi noticed the small, crescent shaped moon placed right between the Princess' brow, in the exact spot their tiaras rested. A split second later, Usagi gave a surprised cry as her own forehead began to grow hot- in a flash of light, her tiara transformed yet again. Her gloved hands raised, tracing its shape, recognizing it to also be a crescent moon. She felt something stirring within her, as if… As if she were going to remember something important… But then Tuxedo Kamen appeared and the Princess spun, clearly prepared to attack him as well. However, with a swish of his cape, he'd turned back, only after meeting eyes with the newly arrived Senshi, this Princess Serenity…

Just who was that guy, Minako wondered, feeling her heart beating fast within her chest. No matter, she knew if he'd been an enemy, then Sailor Moon's eyes wouldn't have followed him as he dashed off. A smile bloomed and Venus turned her attention to her blonde comrade. 'You've done well so far, Sailor Moon." She outstretched her hand for the girl to grasp, which she did, her skin warm through her glove. "I feel close to you, since I trained you through the Sailor V game." Minako said with a laugh, turning to grasp hands with each of the Senshi in turn. They'd been apart for a lifetime… Though not one of them yet realized it. But as she grasped each of their hands, she saw it, that little spark that ignited, that got their thoughts churning and their hearts racing.

"I just felt… Déjà vu…" Mars said, lifting a hand to her temple, her eyes falling upon Sailor V's face, blinking rapidly, trying to clear her racing mind.

"I want you guys to hurry up and remember…" Venus said softly, her expression suddenly turning somber, her eyes darkening slightly. She gazed upon each of their faces, faces which she knew well, faces that had haunted her dreams since childhood. They were together at last… And soon, soon she wouldn't bear the cross of memories all alone.


End file.
